Hansode Shiranui
Summary Hansode Shiranui is a freshman and later junior of Class -13, originally Zenkichi's best friend. She is almost always eating, and usually acts cheerful, but this is mostly a facade. Having served as Medaka's double up until the Jet Black Wedding arc, where she left to become the next Legend. While working as a double, she worked from the shadows to support her client, such as pulling strings and recruiting allies. Her ability Real Eater was also said to make her the most similar to Hanten Shiranui out of all the other doubles. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, at least 8-B physically. Varies with Giant Eating. Name: Hansode Shiranui Origin: Medaka Box Gender: Female Age: 15-16 Classification: Minus, Double Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Danmaku via Giant Eating, Power Modification (Real Eater allows her to modify any skill she comes in contact with), likely Empathic Manipulation (As she states, by modifying someone's skill that is to say their personality, because skills are a product of someone's personality and desire), Empathic Manipulation and Willpower Manipulation (Due to having an abnormal personality all minus can break the heart of anyone just by meeting them, the effect is so strong that even Medaka Kurokami felt like she was gonna pass out from this), likely Resistance Negation (Minus are generally resistant to having their mentality changed, but she can modify their abilities and therefore their mentality anyway), Resistance to Power Erasure (Skills capable of erasing powers, such as All Fiction and Wrong Conversion, don't work on Minuses) Attack Potency: Unknown, at least City Block level physically (Comparable to Kumagawa). Varies with Giant Eating (Its effectiveness increases the stronger the enemy is). Speed: At least Speed of Light (Comparable to Kumagawa) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Unknown, at least City Block Class Durability: Unknown, at least City Block level (Capable of tanking hits from Kumagawa) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range with weaponry, Higher when thrown. Several Meters with Real Eater (its mouth has shown to be capable of growing to this big). Standard Equipment: Various forms of cutlery, including forks, knives, peelers, scissors, cork-screws, and more. Intelligence: Likely genius (Has been Medaka's double for the longest time and has shown to be very smart in several occasions. She controlled the politics of the academy for years from the shadows) Weaknesses: Her ability requires her to "Eat" the enemies abilities to modify them. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Giant Eating: A technique that weaponizes Shiranui's own weakness and "eats the strong." The ability seemingly becomes more effective the stronger the enemy is. Upon its activation, Shiranui dashes around, before tossing her various weapons into the air, and then launching them all at her target in an omni directional energy-charged attack that closes around the enemy. Because of its nature of the technique that is meant to destoy the strong, it is less effective against those who are weak, which Shiranui says "Taste Poorly." 'Minus' Shiranui activates real eater.jpg|Her activating real eater Real_Eater.jpg|Her using real eater via transforming her own mouth Real Eater: The Skill that modifies Skills. Hansode's minus allows her to modify virtually any skill by "Eating" them. She can modify the properties of a skill ranging from adding or removing laws or restrictions like she was going to do to Misogi's All Fiction, to changing the very basis of how a skill works and what it does. Capable of changing strength skills like Unknown Hero to speed skills and observing through others to observing yourself. Due to her skill's ability to modify other abilities, she is able to totally ignore the properties of other abilities when using Real Eater. When activating Real Eater, she either summons or turns her head into the form of a great black phantasmal maw with dead white eyes. The mouth then engulf the abilities of her enemies, allowing her to modify them. Ajimu labeled Real Eater as the most disgusting skill in the world, and with her death, Real Eater now surpasses all others. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Medaka Box Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Power Modification Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 8 Category:Variable Tier Category:Willpower Users